Luffy and the sea stone
by fnaf40265
Summary: Luff finds a stone that fell from the sky. See what this stone does to him.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

The stone that fell from the sky

Luffy couldn't sleep one night and walked out to sit on the sunny's head. Luffy was looking up at the stars when he got hit on the head and fell onto the deck. Luffy was shocked until he saw what hit him. A beautiful, black, with green lining rock, had hit him. The Rock was about the size of a quarter. Luffy picked it up and the rock started to glow. When morning arose Luffy saw Nami at the breakfast table and asked her to make the stone into an armband. Robin walked in and saw Nami holding the stone while of course, Luffy was waiting. Robin at first saw the stone as a regular black stone and just shrugged off the bad feeling she had. Usopp and chopper walked in and saw luffy putting on his new armband. Luffy was exited while chopper and usopp looked at the oval shaped stone. Luffy exited to show franky, zoro, sanji, and brook, then walked out onto the deck. The ship had been coated and they were in the sea on the way to the new world, leaving fish man island close to the surface now ( when Luffy got hit on the head ). Franky's reaction was a "super," zoro's was a nod, sanji's was "cool," and brook's was a little off but smiled nervously. Luffy shrugged off the nervous look that brook had given him, and continued with his cheerful day. Robin and brook couldn't help but spy on him all day and an upcoming night. Luffy was fishing when the crew heard a splash of water... Luffy had fallen in! Zoro was the first out, seeing chopper and usopp crying. Zoro was madder than a hornet! He yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!" Chopper said quietly Luffy fell in. Then sanji saw the unbelievable, Luffy was swimming! Luffy said, "oi! Stop, wait up!" The crew in shock stopped the boat for their captain. Robin and brook asked Luffy to stretch his arm, and Luffy agreed. Luffy's arm stretched surprising the crew even more. The crew in shock was staring in awe, while Luffy acted like it never happened. Nami said, "we need to talk." The crew nodded and walked somewear Luffy couldn't hear... Sanji started with a, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Nami told sanji to quickly shut up and sit down. Sanji then started again, "Luffy couldn't swim with his devil fruit ability, this is unnatural!" Nami agreed, "Luffy is carefree but never like this." Robin and brook didn't say a word about their thoughts.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

The sleepless robin and the transforming luffy

Luffy came in were the crew was talking and said he was going to bed. Nami said, "we'll talk more tomorrow." The crew left and went to bed. Robin and brook talked a bit after the crew left. They both agreed to stay up and watch Luffy and his stone. Sanji pink said, "robin chwan, are you gonna sleep in here?" Robin giggled and said, "yes cook-San." After everyone except robin and brook fell asleep, Luffy started moaning in his sleep. Robin looked up and saw Luffy kicking weakly at the air. Robin imeadatly saw a green lined glow, it was the stone. Luffy stopped and walked outside half asleep. He passed robin. Brook had accidentally fallen asleep. Robin walked outside with him slowly behind. Luffy collapsed on the deck! Robin didn't wake the others she ran to Luffy. Luffy said hesitatanly, "se-sea wa-water." Robin looked at Luffy's neck and she saw a shocking surprise. Gills were forming on his neck! Robin forgetting the glowing stone, dragged him over to the aquarium putting one of Luffy's hand in. Luffy began to get violent, robin holding him but soon dropped him. After robin dropped her captain. Luffy jumped into the aquarium. Robin ran to the aquarium room and saw Luffy alive but asleep. Robin a devil fruit eater herself couldn't get him out, so she watched Luffy through the night. The next morning before anyone else awoke, robin saw an unbelievable sight. Luffy had webbed hands and feet. Though they were still rubbery. The stone still glowing catching robin's eye. Robin waved Luffy over to the glass. Luffy swam over. Robin signaled him to get out of the aquarium. Luffy agreed. He swam up and robin waiting for him by the opening saw his head come out of the water. Robin said, "Luffy come out." Luffy agreed. Robin observed his gills vanish and his hands and feet turn normal again. The crew was up and saw Luffy wet, the aquarium lid open, and robin. Robin said, "Luffy we need to talk after breakfast." Luffy carefree said, "okay." The crew asked Luffy why he was wet, Luffy said, "I was swimming." Leaving the crew stunned. The crew confronted robin a little later asking what happened. She explained and told the crew how the stone was glowing, Luffy grew gills, Luffy's webbed hands and feet, an the aquarium. Nami pointed out that he had no webbing or gills and the stone wasn't glowing. Robin said, "explain the wet clothes and opened aquarium." Nami quieted down. Zoro said, "so our captain changes in water and on land?" Robin said, "basically yes." Nami said, "let's test him." The crew agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The test and Luffy's change

After the crew agreed on testing Luffy. The confronted him and asked him to go into the aquarium and catch some fish for dinner. Luffy said, "nah I want meat." The stone glowed and urged him to go to the aquarium, Putting Luffy in a transe. Luffy was like a moth drawn to light. Luffy went over to the aquarium and opened the lid, he jumped in! The crew in awe was watching him. His gills grew back, his webbed hands and feet too, but this time he had a tail, spikes on his back, sharp teeth, and claws. His skin was green. The crew couldn't believe it. They ran to the aquarium and saw their captain swimming after fish. Chopper and usopp stayed on deck. Fish were flying on the deck out of the aquarium. Luffy stopped for a moment then bit down on some fish eating the whole thing. The crew signaled Luffy to come out of the aquarium, so he did. Once Luffy jumped out of the water and dried off, Luffy was back to normal. The stone was black again. Luffy looked at the crew, the crew in shock. Robin asked Luffy to take off the armband, getting a very surprised comeback. Luffy was not himself. Luffy growled and hissed with his sharp teeth, his tail, his claws pinning her to the ground. Luffy was even green again. The stone glowed red this time. Luffy then heard a voice saying destroy her! Luffy jumped back away from Robin realizing what he did. He grabbed his head with his claws and fell to the floor. Luffy started crying. The stone's glow turned blue. The crew new he was scared and sad. Luffy tried to jump into the sea but the crew jumped on him. His spiked back was luckily in the ground. They chained him down to the deck. Luffy had the stone glowing purple now. He was raged and scared. Robin tried to get the stone off turning the stone to lava red. Luffy broke the cuffs then jumped into the sea. Nami kicked zoro awake and yelled, "LUFFY JUMPED INTO THE SEA!" Zoro went to franky, franky opened the dock of the shark sub and they were both out. Luffy was as fast in the water as he was in gear second and twice as strong. Luffy couldn't shake them off his tail though. Literally! they were hanging on his tail. Luffy new he had to fight. The stone turned purple again because he was sad but also mad. Luffy swam down extremely low causing the water pressure to squash zoro and franky, but Luffy swam up again slower, soon the sub was on the deck of the ship. Zoro and franky got out but threw up after. The crew in concern for Luffy, franky, and zoro question zoro and franky. Luffy showed up on the deck again but away from his crew. The stone's blow was green this time. Luffy was happy to see his crew, but sad to know he was the one who did it to them. The crew looked closer at Luffy and he was himself not the fish-looking Luffy. The crew ran up and hugged him. The crew was careful not to make their captain mad because no one knew what was coming next. But the crew still loved their beloved captain. Luffy knew it. The stone glowed bright yellow.


End file.
